Shinobi
by Sauterelle
Summary: AU pas de massacre des Uchiwas, Itachi et Sasuke sont toujours au village - "Je vais tuer des gens plus tard, annonça-t-il d'une voix cassée. C'est mon métier." Itachi et Sasuke, face à la réalité de leur vie.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette fic. **_

_**Ce petit OS est un AU dans lequel le massacre des Uchiwas n'a jamais eu lieu. Itachi a vingt ans et il est capitaine de l'ANBU, Sasuke a quatorze ans et il est Chuunin. **_

_**Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, il y en a toujours quelques-unes qui m'échappent (à mon grand regret, croyez-le).**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

**Shinobi**

Itachi s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su quelle était la sensation d'attendre. Attendre sans pouvoir rien faire pour accélérer les choses. Attendre sans savoir.

Il se souvenait vaguement, il y a bien longtemps, que son père partait souvent en mission pour plusieurs jours. Itachi était encore très jeune, à peine un bambin, et il avait dans ses souvenirs la sensation étrange d'une grande main à la paume calleuse lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Il savait que cette main était celle de son père, mais il avait un peu de difficulté à concevoir que le fier Fugaku se soit un jour abaissé à montrer quelconque signe d'affection que ce soit envers son fils.

« C'était lorsque Fugaku était encore jeune, » avait ri Mikoto quand Itachi lui avait fait part de son trouble. « Il ne faut pas se fier à ses travers bourrus. Ton père a un grand cœur. ». Itachi aurait voulu la croire. Il se souvenait à peine de sa vie avant la naissance de Sasuke, lorsque Fugaku partait encore en mission pendants plusieurs jours, laissant derrière lui Mikoto et son tout jeune fils. Itachi ne parvenait plus à se souvenir quelle sensation l'absence de son père lui avait laissé.

C'était un bien étrange phénomène que d'avoir occulté cette partie de sa vie si facilement, songeait Itachi. Car c'est avec un désagréable sentiment de familiarité que, presque quatorze ans après la naissance de Sasuke, il retrouva la sensation d'absence, d'attente. C'était comme revivre une expérience déjà vécue sans vraiment pouvoir s'en souvenir.

Les Uchiwas étaient tous réunis au domicile familial et attablés pour le dîner. Mikoto avait posé le plat de riz au centre de la table, avant de s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Fugaku et en face d'Itachi. Ce dernier attendait patiemment que le repas commence, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux rivés sur l'horloge suspendue au mur juste derrière Fugaku. Son père, les bras croisés, poussa un soupir.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile d'attendre davantage. Commençons.

Sa voix sévère et autoritaire déchira brutalement le silence. Mikoto échangea un timide regard avec son mari et, voyant que ce dernier s'était déjà saisi de ses baguettes, l'imita non sans lancer un regard vers le couloir obscur par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Itachi en fit de même, avec un temps de retard.

Etait-ce ainsi, se demanda-t-il alors qu'il plongeait ses baguettes dans un bol de riz, que se déroulaient les soirées chez lui lorsqu'il était en mission ? Le silence était tendu, inconfortable. Sa mère ne cessait de jeter des œillades inquiètes vers la porte d'entrée, tendant l'oreille dès qu'elle croyait percevoir un bruit de pas dans le couloir et lançant régulièrement un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait vue sur l'entrée de l'enceinte de la maison. Son père, engoncé dans un mutisme obstiné, cachait résolument toute trace d'inquiétude derrière un visage grincheux.

Etait-ce ainsi que ses parents attendaient à chaque fois le retour d'Itachi ? Il n'était pas rare que le fils aîné du couple revienne avec plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours de retard d'une mission, parfois couvert de boue, ou couvert de sang.

Itachi avait l'habitude d'anticiper, de redouter. Il était habitué aux vagues d'adrénaline qui l'engloutissaient lorsqu'il était en mission, il était habitué à la peur sauvage qui, tapie au creux de son ventre, lui permettait de survivre lors des affrontements. Il avait l'habitude des hauts-le-cœurs et des étourdissements qu'il ressentait chaque fois que sa lame transperçait la chair, chaque fois que le sang parsemait sa peau.

De tout cela, il avait l'habitude.

Pas de l'anxiété. Ni des doutes et des questions sans réponse qui l'assaillaient. Pas non plus de la voix qui murmurait sans cesse dans un coin de sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était arrivé et qu'il ne pouvait rien, _rien _faire à cela. Itachi ne connaissait pas le sentiment d'impuissance.

Le repas n'était qu'à demi-entamé dans un silence glacial lorsqu'enfin, le sifflement du panneau shôji que l'on ouvrait le rompit délicatement. Aussitôt, Mikoto releva brusquement la tête, les baguettes et le bol de riz abandonnés sur la table, ses yeux noirs braqués vers le couloir. Fugaku avait suivi le mouvement de son épouse, une étincelle préoccupée brillant dans ses yeux bruns.

Des bruits de pas, légers et discrets, s'avancèrent lentement le long du couloir. Itachi leva lentement la tête en entendant un souffle imperceptible dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité du couloir, rien à part deux yeux noirs étrangement brillants. Le vent qui s'était engouffré par la porte d'entrée lui apporta l'odeur de la boue, de la sueur et du sang.

-Sasuke…, souffla Mikoto en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

Elle s'interrompit dans son geste lorsque Sasuke parla. Sa voix était éraillée, cassée et creuse.

-Père, Mère. Nii-san. Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard. La mission a pris plus de temps que nous le pensions.

Les yeux embrassèrent rapidement Mikoto et Itachi, avant de se planter sur Fugaku, qui avait l'air curieusement indécis en cet instant.

-Je suis très fatigué et je dois me laver, poursuivit Sasuke. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous rejoindre ce soir. Je vais me coucher.

-Bien sûr, murmura Mikoto avec douceur. Nous comprenons. Repose-toi, Sasuke.

La silhouette dans l'embrasure sembla s'incliner, puis s'éloigna. Itachi pouvait entendre le cliquetis des armes qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas de Sasuke. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son cadet ait rejoint sa chambre pour se lever.

Fugaku leva les yeux dans sa direction.

-Itachi…

-Laisse-le, le coupa Mikoto.

Le chef de clan soupira, mais hocha la tête alors qu'Itachi disparaissait à son tour dans le couloir.

La chambre de Sasuke était juste à côté de la sienne au fond de la maison. Itachi marcha d'un pas svelte le long de la promenade en bois, n'accordant pour une fois que très peu d'attention à la lune dans le ciel et au calme de la nuit. Une seule pensée préoccupait son esprit.

Sasuke n'était pas dans sa chambre lorsqu'Itachi passa devant sa porte. Le prodige sentait le chakra de son cadet dans la salle de bain adjacente. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il rejoignit la salle d'eau, remarquant le rayon de lumière qui transperçait au travers de l'interstice de la porte mal fermée.

L'eau coulait à flots dans le lavabo, teintée de rose. Sasuke tournait le dos à la porte et à Itachi, occupé à se débarrasser de son équipement. Il s'était déjà délesté de sa veste de Chuunin et de ses sandales, s'appliquant à présent à retirer son blouson noir.

La tunique que Sasuke portait en dessous ne lui couvrait que le torse, laissant découvrir ses bras marbrés de bleus et le tissu trempé de sang. Sasuke lâcha négligemment son blouson sur le carrelage.

Sasuke revenait de sa première longue mission de Chuunin. Il avait été absent sept jours entier. Itachi songea qu'il avait été lui absent bien plus longtemps que ça, parfois contraint à passer des semaines, des mois loin de son village natal et de sa famille, mais ces sept jours lui parurent, à l'instant présent, une éternité.

Son cadet poussa un long soupir endolori alors qu'il libéra son torse de sa dernière couche de vêtement, passant une main distraite sur une plaie qui longeait sa hanche. La blessure saignait, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas sérieuse. Sasuke s'était sûrement retiré avant qu'un ninja médical n'ait pu se pencher sur son cas.

Idiot de petit frère, songea Itachi.

Il fit un pas en avant, et la réaction fut immédiate.

Sasuke fit volte-face, un kunai à la main et le Sharingan activé. Itachi ne réagit pas lorsque son frère l'agrippa brutalement par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur, l'arme logée sous son menton, le tranchant frôlant sa carotide. Les yeux rouges se levèrent vers ceux, noirs de l'aîné, d'abord agressifs, puis incrédules.

D'un mouvement brusque, le jeune Chuunin lâcha son frère et recula de quelques pas.

-Nii-san ? A quoi tu joues ?

-Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, murmura Itachi alors que son cadet posait son arme sur le rebord du lavabo.

Pendant un moment, aucun des frères ne parla. Seule la respiration haletante de Sasuke résonnait dans le silence tendu. Itachi resta impassible, toujours plaqué au mur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'état de Sasuke. L'état d'alerte constante. L'état de survie, pure et simple.

Sasuke tourna de nouveau le dos à Itachi et commença à imbiber un tissu propre d'eau froide pour laver le sang qui marbrait sa peau normalement blanche. Itachi contempla sa silhouette tendue.

La mission avait été de rang B. C'était la première fois que Sasuke s'était vu confié une mission aussi dangereuse. Avant de partir, Itachi se souvenait, Sasuke était fier, et déterminé à réussir. Pour le village, pour le clan ou pour s'attirer la fierté de son père, il l'ignorait. Et à présent qu'il était revenu, Sasuke avait à peine accordé un regard à sa famille.

Avec un soupir, Itachi se dirigea vers l'amas de vêtements abandonnés au sol par son cadet. La tunique était imbibée de sang, comme la veste. Mais le blouson de Chuunin était également constellé de taches rouges, au niveau de la poitrine et du col. Itachi caressa le tissu rugueux du bout du doigt, pensif.

-C'est celui d'un chat, résonna une voix rauque.

Elle rebondit dans l'espace clos et résonna aux oreilles du jeune prodige, qui leva lentement la tête. Sasuke était toujours tourné vers le lavabo, toujours occupé à laver le sang sur son torse.

-Pardon ?

-Le sang, précisa Sasuke. C'est celui d'un chat.

Itachi baissa les yeux vers le blouson qu'il tenait toujours, puis se redressa lentement.

-C'est idiot, ricana Sasuke qui n'avait qu'amertume dans la voix. Il était là. Pile derrière l'ennemi. Pile sur la trajectoire de mon shuriken.

Le tissu, autrefois blanc, maintenant rose, fut jeté à la poubelle sans préambule.

-L'ennemi a esquivé, pas le chat, termina Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

Si Itachi ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère, il aurait pu croire entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Il les ignora, préférant suivre Sasuke qui se dirigeait d'un pas raide vers sa chambre. Au passage, l'aîné récupéra le kunai abandonné sur le lavabo par son propriétaire.

Sasuke avait déjà enfilé un tee-shirt propre lorsqu'Itachi le rejoignit, le symbole du clan s'étalant sur son dos. Itachi le regarda distraitement.

-Où est le chat, maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Enterré, vint la réponse sèche. Près du lieu de l'affrontement.

Il y avait de la boue sur le pantalon noir que Sasuke portait encore. De la boue également sur les gants posés sur la pile de vêtements dans les bras d'Itachi.

Le frère aîné sentit la mélancolie lui monter à la gorge et il ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Un rire sans joie lui répondit.

-Désolé, répéta Sasuke. Tu ne devrais pas l'être, Nii-san. Je ne le suis pas.

-Sasuke…

-Je vais tuer des gens plus tard, le coupa le plus jeune d'une voix de plus en plus cassée. C'est mon métier. Comment je peux tuer un homme si je regrette déjà la mort d'un chat ? C'est pathétique…

Les vêtements furent soigneusement déposés sur une chaise et Itachi s'avança vers la forme courbée de son petit frère, qui faisait face à sa fenêtre. Cette fois, Sasuke ne broncha pas lorsque la main de son aîné se posa sur son épaule et le retourna d'un geste doux.

Sasuke sentait toujours le sang et la mort.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke, répéta Itachi.

Et il le prit dans ses bras.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée ce jour-là entre les deux frères. Les larmes de Sasuke en disaient bien assez.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.  
_**


End file.
